The Replacement
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: Emily Hunt meets Tony Stark one night but she knows his reputation and steers clear. But a job application soon changes that... But why does Tony need a new PA in the first place? Family difficulties, Hollister models and jealous friends try to separate the pair; will they make it through? Set after the Avengers 2012 and Iron Man 2. Please read and review! Slightly younger Tony/OC
1. Why am I even suprised?

Chapter 1

I slid into a seat at the bar and looked around. Phil still wasn't here and we had arranged to meet twenty minutes ago.

So, my name is Emily Hunt. I am 28 years old and today I got asked out on my third date in my entire life. I got asked out by a friend of a friend. His name- Phil Debow. We've known each other for about 3 months and I thought he really liked me. Evidently not seeing as he was now over half an hour late. I sighed and sat back in my seat and crossed my legs. A man came and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hi there." said the man.

I turned, "Are you talking to me?"

"Sure, I am," said the man smiling, "Nice to meet you, my name's Tony Stark." He held out his hand.

"Uh hi, Tony." I said, shaking his hand. Oh my god. _The _Tony Stark.

He winked, "So, is your name as pretty as your face?"

Another girl might have giggled and swooned but not me. I was annoyed with Phil for standing me up and I wasn't gonna take any crap from anybody. Even the _amazing_ Tony Stark (sarcasm by the way).

"Emily." I said shortly.

"Nice," he leaned across the counter; "Hey can we get two Vodkas over here?"

"Um, I don't usually-" I started to say.

"Here ya go Emily." He passed me over the drink.

"Ok fine!" I took the drink.

"A toast," he grinned, "to good health!"

We clinked glasses.

We talked a good deal that night, Tony was very flirtatious but I knew his reputation with girls and I managed not to leave with him.

X

I walked up to the tall modern-looking building. I pressed the intercom button.

"Hi, um I'm here for the job application." I said into it.

"Ok, step inside."

The door slid open.

"Woah, this is weird." I said as a stepped inside and the door slid shut. I seemed to be in a lift because about a minute later, the door slid open again and I was on the top floor. I stepped out and looked around. It seemed to be empty. Then Tony walked in. Instead of a tux, this time he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Sorry if I blind you with my awesomeness!" on it.

I wasn't really surprised.

"Hey!" he said, "so you here for the job?"

"Uh yeah," I said, starting to open my bag to take out my CV and other stuff.

"Oh don't worry about that. As far as I'm concerned, the job's yours." He said.

"Ok…" I said, "When do I start?"

"Is now good?"

"I guess so."

"Great! Well um." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll go organise… something." I said, looking around.

"Ok then, the office is over there."

"Thanks Mr. Stark." I smiled.

"Please," he grinned, "call me Tony."

"Ok… Tony."

He winked and then turned and walked quickly down a flight of steps.

I eventually found the office and settled down to some work. There was a picture of Tony beside the computer. It looked like the picture was a few years old, judging by the dust on it. I blew the dust away and looked at the picture. He looked so serious in the picture. Every time I had seen Tony, he'd been smiling and pulling jokes. It was strange to see him so serious in the picture.

Suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound coming from downstairs. I got up quickly and ran downstairs. This room was amazing. The walls were lined with drawings of electronic parts and diagrams. There were tables around the room, filled with machines and half-finished projects. Tony was lying, looking as if he had been blown backwards by something, on the floor. He was partially covered in pieces of paper and metal parts.

"Little help?" he called over to me.

I walked over and held out a hand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Organised, are we?" I said, as Tony brushed burnt pieces of paper and bits of metal off of his shoulders. It took me about half a second to realise he was shirtless. I bit back a gasp. He looked up at me, and then grinned.

"Heh, sorry." He walked over to a table and picked up a shirt that was lying on it.

"W-what is that?" I stammered, pointing to the strange glowing metal thing in his chest.

"Oh yeah," he scratched his head, "that. It's um a little thing that uh, it's a miniaturized arc reactor. It keeps me alive basically"

"Ok." I guessed it wouldn't be wise ask why or how he had got it but he seemed to tell I was curious.

"A while back I was kidnapped by terrorists; I built a weapon and escaped."

"Oh right." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"So," he smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, "Dinner, seven, my place?"

"Sure, Mr Stark." I smiled back.

"Tony!"

"Ok, Mr Stark. Ok." I laughed.

**Ok so this is the end of chapter 1. It might not be the best; it was just an idea that came to me today. Let me know what you think; any improvements, changes, future chapters, whatever.**

**J :) xx**


	2. Pasta, cocktails and annoying reporters

Chapter 2

I pressed the intercom button for the second time that day.

"Hey, come on up." came Tony's voice.

I smiled to myself and stepped into the elevator. I stepped out on the top floor. There was jazzy piano music playing from somewhere. Tony walked in and smiled.

"Welcome!" he said.

"You know I was just here like three hours ago, right?"

"Well, yeah but… anyway, is pasta ok for you?"

"Ok sure." I smiled.

We walked over to a table; Tony pulled back my chair for me. I went and sat on the other chair on the opposite side of the table.

Guys in waiters' outfits came and put a silver platter in front of us. One of them lifted the lid to reveal a dish of steaming mouth-watering pasta.

"This looks delicious!" I said.

"Thanks," he grinned, "I picked it myself."

"Oh I'm so honoured!" I said sarcastically.

He poured some champagne for both of us. I smiled and picked up my glass.

Later, as I swirled the last drop of my third glass of champagne around the bottom of the glass, Tony stood up. I downed the last of my drink and stood up too.

"What now?" I asked, a little apprehensive.

He winked, "How about dessert?"

"Uh ok, what's for dessert then?" I asked.

"Cocktails!" Tony slid behind the bar and picked up a glass. I sat on a seat in front of the bar.

"What'll yours be Emily?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Ok, I'll mix you up a special one then," he grinned.

Tony picked up different bottles and mixed the drink so fast I had no idea what it contained. He passed me the drink.

I was already a little tipsy but I thought I better try it. I picked up the glass, looking at the strange pinky-red liquid inside. I raised the glass to my lips and drank. It felt like a fire was burning inside my mouth.

"Woah," I said, "I need… air."

Tony led me out to the balcony. I breathed in the cold night air and instantly felt a bit better. I looked out at shining lights of the city, watching cars zoom past far beneath me.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, thanks. What _was_ that stuff?"

He tapped his nose, "I'll never tell!"

I laughed. Suddenly I heard a loud noise above me and looked up. A helicopter was flying above us, there was a blonde woman with a microphone and a guy with a TV camera.

Tony groaned. I looked at him, confused.

"Tony!" the woman called down, "What's her name? Have you slept with her yet? Can I get a serious answer?"

Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

He pressed a button on the wall and dark brown blinds came down over the windows.

"Oh my God," I said quietly as Tony let go of my hand, "Who is that cow?"

He smiled slightly, "Just a journalist who seems to hate for something I did about two years ago. It's a long story."

"Ok," I failed to stifle a huge yawn.

"Here, I think you better stay here tonight." Tony said.

"What? S-stay here?" I stammered.

"Because of that gal, you know. There's probably more of them outside and stuff."

"Right, but what will I wear I don't have any other clothes."

Tony looked kind of embarrassed for a second, but recovered himself. "Jarvis will show you. Jarvis! Show this young lady the nightwear!" He smiled and turned back to me, "Well see you in the morning. The spare room's over there." He pointed to his left.

"See you." I said.


	3. I am not dating Iron Man!

A Replacement- Chapter 3  
I woke up the next day and it took me a minute to work out where I was and why my head was sore.  
"Oh yeah," I muttered, sitting up and stretching, "Hangover." I looked around and got up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I almost hit my head on a large flat TV screen on the wall. I picked up a silk dressing gown and threw it on. I slid open the door and started to look for Tony. I found him in his workshop, drinking coffee.  
"Hey, you want some?" he grinned, offering me a cup.  
"Thanks," I said, smiling and taking the cup. I sipped the coffee and looked up at Tony. He was looking at a hologram image of a weird looking suit.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Uh, just a little project I'm working on." he said, turning round. His phone rang suddenly. Tony answered it.  
"Yeah?"  
I heard an annoyed voice buzzing loudly at the other end of the phone.  
"Ok, ok! I'll be right there." He hung up and turned to me. "I gotta go," he said, "Press conference."  
"Oh right," I said. "Sorry I should've reminded you."  
"Nah, it's ok. It's your first day on the job; I'll let you off this time." He grinned.  
"See you later Mr. Stark." I smiled.  
He grinned and walked out.  
When he'd left, I walked downstairs to look at his assortment of sports cars.  
"Hey Jarvis," I called over to the computer, "D'you Tony would mind if I had a look at this car?"  
"Not at all Miss Hunt." the super-computer answered.

Tony's POV  
I walked back into the house after the conference. My brain was numb from answering all those stupid questions and I was itching to get back to my workshop to work on my latest update to the suit. I needed to make some adjustments to the shoulder pads; they had gotten a bit scratched and damaged in my last mission.  
I walked into the workshop and started to mark out a new shoulder pad when I heard a bang and loud shout of, "CRAP!" coming from downstairs. I got up and hurried down the steps. I typed in the code on the door and entered. Emily was sitting on the bonnet of one of the cars. Looking around innocently, her gaze fell on me and she blushed and hopped off the car.  
"Sorry, I was just-" she started to say as I walked over.  
I noticed that the dent that had been on the bonnet of the car was gone.  
I raised an eyebrow, "You fixed it?"  
Emily smiled. She was dressed now, wearing a dark red vest top and tight black jeans. I approved of this. I had insisted on informal clothes to work.  
"Well, the spark plug and the crankshaft both needed replacing," Emily said, opening up the bonnet of the car with a click and pointing inside. Her long hair fell down and she tucked it back behind her ear. Her hair was so interesting, dark brown at the top, lightening to blonde at the ends.  
"You did all that yourself?" I asked.  
She blushed a little, "Well, Jarvis gave me the parts and stuff."  
"Still," I said, "that's pretty good."  
"Thanks," she grinned suddenly, "I'm not even gonna ask how you got a dent on the top of the bonnet!"  
I grinned back, "You don't wanna know."  
She giggled. I was just thinking of some amusing comeback when Jarvis broke in on my thoughts, "Sir?"  
"What Jarvis?" I asked, irritated at the interruption.  
"A news report has just come in. I think you better take a look at it."  
The news came up on a screen. I hurried over. The celebrity news reporter came up on the screen, he looked amused.  
"Good evening," he said, "Now there have been rumors flying around about a certain man's love life."  
I groaned.  
"Mr. Tony Stark has now hooked up with his latest PA, Emily Hunt. This young lady has only started to work for him recently but it didn't take them long to start getting cozy together." The reporter paused, "This footage was caught just last night outside Mr. Stark's tower." A video came up of me on the balcony, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her inside the house. As I watched, the blinds lowered and I was still holding Emily's hand.  
"It's obvious that Mr. Stark and his new girlfriend wanted some privacy" he said.  
"Off," I said. The TV instantly switched off. I turned to Emily.  
"Look," I said, "You can have the rest of the day off."  
"You sure?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll manage."  
"Ok then, see you."  
"Bye." I said, turning and leaning on the desk.

Emily's POV

I was surprised to be let out of work early. I stood in the lift and checked my phone. Oh God. 57 messages and 39 missed calls. I glanced at a couple of the texts.  
OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DATING TONY STARK? Read one.  
IS HE REALLY AS FIT AS EVERYONE SAYS? Read another.  
WHEN'S THE WEDDING? CAN I BE FLOWER GIRL? Read another.  
I sighed and shoved my phone in my bag as the lift reached the ground floor. The doors opened and I stepped out, only to be met by a huge crowd of paparazzi. Cameras flashed, dazing me.  
"Miss Hunt!"  
"Emily!"  
Journalists called out to me and shoved microphones under my nose.  
"Are the rumors about the pregnancy true?" one shouted.  
"What! No!" I said, shocked.  
"How long have you known Mr. Stark?"  
"I don't have time for this, let me through!" I said, exasperated, trying to push through the crowd. The crowd of people, all trying to get a picture and ask questions. Then I tripped over someone's foot and fell on the hard cold ground. Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise coming from above me. Just a low flying plane, I thought. But people around me were drawing back, staring up in awe. The whooshing noise grew louder until it was right above me, then I heard a clink to my left and looked up. There was a red and gold... thing standing beside me. It raised a hand and waved.  
"Hey." it said. I recognized that voice.  
"Tony?" I said, incredulously, standing up.  
"You betcha."  
"What the h-" I started to say, but Tony picked me up and hovered about a meter above the crowd.  
"This is gonna be front page news." he said.  
I rolled my eyes as the cameras flashed beneath us.

Tony waved to the crowd and soared upwards, gathering speed. We flew up to the balcony and Tony set me down.  
"Back in two minutes." he said, rising up into the air.  
I walked inside and heard Tony land on the roof. He walked inside, down the steps, his suit being removed bit by bit as he walked.  
"So... that suit... is?" I asked.  
"Well remember that thing you saw," he motioned towards his chest."  
I felt myself flush a little at the memory as I nodded my head.  
"Well see, that helps power the suit. I had to get a new one a while back there, because the old one was giving me uh, blood poisoning." he said.  
"Ok, so what do you use the suit for?" I asked.  
"Just everyday stuff, you know saving the world."  
"Ok, um. Can't say I've noticed."  
He gave a half-laugh, "I just can't believe you haven't heard of it."  
"Yeah well, I don't really read celebrity gossip magazines." I shrugged.  
"But still," he paused, "Anyway, have you ever heard of Iron Man?"  
It sounded vaguely familiar. I shrugged again.  
Tony turned, and brought up Google images. I rolled my eyes. He smiled slightly and typed 'iron man' into the search box. He brought up the first image, whilst looking at me.  
"Uh, Tony..." I said, "That's one of you... shirtless."  
He turned and saw. "Oh yeah, heh next one." A different picture came up on the screen.  
"Full image." he said and the picture grew.  
It was a picture of the suit, with Tony leaning against it. It said "Iron Man" underneath in large letters and Tony's signature.  
"So... you're Iron Man?"  
"Yep." he said, "the one, the only."  
"Cool, I guess."  
"Yeah well. People went a bit crazy after I announced it at the press conference a while back. I didn't have to tell them-"  
"You just like the attention," I grinned.  
Tony put his hands up, "Ok I admit it!"  
That night, Tony said he was going to get me a present to make up for almost getting trampled to death by the paparazzi earlier.  
"A present?" I said, raising my eyebrows.  
"Yeah, what's up? Just cause it's not your birthday doesn't mean I can't get you a present."  
"Well if it was my birthday, you'd probably get me to get a present from you or something."  
He laughed, "Exactly!"  
"Fine," I said, "You can drop it off tonight at my place."  
"May I have dinner at your place also?" Tony asked.  
"We'll see," I grinned.


	4. Ok, maybe I am

Chapter 4  
I put down the curling tongs and inspected my hair in the mirror. I put on mascara and some lip-gloss. I checked my watch, 7:42. Tony was due in three minutes. Crap crap crap, I thought as I pulled on my dress. I twisted around in the mirror and put on some black heels. My dress was black with red flowers, strapless and flowing. I pulled it up a little higher as the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs, almost falling in my heels. I smoothed my hair and opened the door. Tony came in and offered me a red box. I opened it to reveal about twenty delicious looking strawberries.  
"Oh thanks!" I said, smiling.  
He smiled back and mimed wiping his forehead, "thank God you're not allergic."  
"Definitely not." I said, putting the box down on the kitchen worktop. "These will go perfectly with dessert."  
"And what will dessert be?" he asked.  
I smiled and tapped my nose, "You'll have to wait and see."  
Dinner went well and we were both a bit tipsy but the time we'd finished the strawberries and my chocolate fondue.  
Tony licked his fingers clean of chocolate, "That was delicious," he said, "Honestly, it was great."  
"Thanks," I said. "Those strawberries were the best."  
"And they were only part of the present." Tony winked, "there's still another bit."  
"Ok," I said, "do you have it with you?  
He shook his head, "You have to come to my place if you want it." He grinned.  
"What's it gonna be, lingerie or something?"  
"Even better." he said.  
"What?"  
"I'm not sayin'."  
"Tell me!" I demanded, giggling.  
"No way!" He laughed.  
"Fine," I said, "at least have another drink."  
"If I have another drink, so should you." he grinned again. We clinked glasses and drank... and drank... and drank.  
After that, I have no idea what happened.

I woke up, sprawled on my bed in my underwear the next morning. I sat up and looked around. Tony was lying beside me, asleep.  
"Tony!" I hissed.  
"What?" he mumbled into the pillow.  
"Wake up!" I nudged him.  
He groaned and turned over onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes.  
"Oh, s***!" he said, sitting up.  
"W-what happened last night?" I stammered.  
"I have no freakin' idea."  
I groaned and flopped on the pillow. Tony leaned up on his elbow and ran a hand through his hair.  
"God..." he said, "How drunk were we?"  
"Very, it seemed."  
He paused. "No one has to know about this."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. It can just be a one time thing, you know?"  
I nodded.  
"I mean," Tony hesitated, "I'm not even sure what happened."  
"Well, judging by the clothes all over the floor and" I paused, "other things."  
"So did we...?"  
"I think so." I said.  
Tony grinned, "No wonder I'm t-"  
I hit him with my pillow. "Don't say it!"  
I turned on my stomach and moaned into the pillow. "Oh, god! What will my mum think? She keeps saying I need to get a guy, but I'm sure she didn't mean get one drunk and sleep with him!"  
"Actually I think I got you drunk, not the other way around." Tony lay down beside me. I turned onto my back again and stared up my white-painted ceiling, trying to remember the previous night but it made my head pound to think that hard. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I looked at the chaos around the room and sighed.  
I opened my closet and pulled out a t-shirt and put it on. I tied my hair back and walked downstairs. Putting on the coffee machine, I wandered round the kitchen, putting plates into the dishwasher and putting the remains of the chocolate fondue in the fridge. Tony came down the stairs after a little while. He walked into the kitchen; I turned and thought my heart was going to stop. God, he looked hot. I had to admit, with his hair untidy and an untied bow tie around his neck. He'd buttoned his shirt up but struggled with the last button. He glanced up at me, "Hey, could you gimme a hand over here?" I came over, hoping that my heart wasn't audible because it was hammering so loud. I did up the button and quickly turned back to the coffee machine.  
"Your hair looks nice like that," Tony said, "you should wear it like that more."  
"Thanks," I said, "Coffee?"  
"Love some, thanks." he said, accepting the cup.  
We stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, drinking our coffee, until my dog, Charlie, broke the silence by barking loudly at the door.  
"It's probably just the mail man, I'll get it." I said, putting down my coffee cup and walking into the hallway.  
"You have a dog?" Tony said, "I love dogs, where is he?"  
I smiled, "Charlie's just over there." I pointed to the foot of the stairs.  
I walked forwards and opened the door. I was met by flashing cameras and loud shouts from reporters. Tony froze behind me about to pick up Charlie. I slammed the door shut, but it was too late, at least ten reporters had got our picture in the few seconds that the door was open.  
"No one has to know, you said. Well now the whole freakin world is gonna know!" I turned and quickly pulled the curtains.  
"Maybe I should leave," Tony said.  
"No!" I blurted out. Tony raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you shouldn't leave. It would be too obvious."  
"I think it's pretty obvious already," Tony gestured to my skimpy underwear, grinning. I felt myself blush and turned away.  
"Emily," said Tony softly, walking over and putting his hand on my arm.  
I turned, "Yes?"  
He scratched his head, "I've been thinking."  
Oh crap, this was it. Now or never.  
"Me too." I said.  
"Yeah?" he said, "what about?"  
I hesitated. Should I go right out and say it? I think I'm in love with you. No, it was too cliché. But it could be now or never.  
"Oh just, you know... stuff." I said.  
Tony smiled, "What sort of stuff?"  
I paused, "stuff like... uh. Strawberries."  
"Strawberries?"  
"Yeah," I said, kicking myself mentally.  
"Ok..."  
I brushed back a stray hair in frustration. "Ugh, this is all such a mess!" I hurried into the living room and threw myself down on the sofa. Tony followed me in and sat down.  
"What's a mess?" he said.  
"This! It's so freakin' complicated!"  
"What's wrong with complicated?"  
I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
Tony hesitated and ran a hand through his hair. "I... um... well."  
"Well?" I said.  
"I... I've been wondering... if." he hesitated again. "If you'd like to... go on a date with me."  
"A date?" I said, shocked. "Tony, we've had dinner twice and slept together once and you're asking me on a date?"  
"Sorry," he said, standing up, "It was stupid of me to-"  
"No, it wasn't." I said, standing up too. "I... I accept."  
He breathed out hard, "Oh thank god!"  
I smiled, "So, Mr. Stark, we're dating now?"  
He nodded, smiling. "It's official."  
"Yep." I said.  
For a second I thought Tony was going to kiss me but he didn't. Not yet.


	5. Cars and wake up calls

Chapter 5  
After a while, the paparazzi gave up and left so Tony sneaked out the side door. After he'd gone, I went up to the bedroom again. As I was tidying the room, I found a note under my pillow.  
"Thanks for an unforgettable night, shame I can't remember it either. Tony xx"  
I traced the two xs with my finger. Did that mean anything? Or was it just something he did with all his girls? I don't remember any scandal stories about him with his other secretaries. Why did he choose me? Why did I have to fall for him quite so much?

Tony's POV  
I could barely see straight as I drove home. I was tired and hungover and my head was a mess.  
"Jarvis," I said, "take me home." The seat reclined and the steering wheel started to turn by itself.  
I was woken a while later at home. For a minute I wondered where Emily was but then I realised, today was Sunday. Emily didn't work on Sundays. I'd finally got up the nerve to ask her out and she'd said yes, thank god. Did Emily find that note I left? She probably did. I hope she did.  
The next day I sat at my desk, going over notes from the new and improved suit. I tried to remember what happened with Emily. I just remembered drinking a lot and Emily feeding me strawberries dipped in chocolate. My phone ringing loudly brought me back to the present with a start. I jumped and picked it up.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Tony!" a voice squealed from the other end.  
"Uh who is this?" I asked.  
"Annabelle!"  
"Who?"  
There was a high pitched giggle and I held the phone slightly away from my ear.  
"Remember? From a few weeks ago?" she said.  
I groaned inwardly. I Must have been drunk then.  
"Oh yeah." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
Another high-pitched giggle. I winced.  
"I was wondering if I could come over tonight."  
"Well, uh..." No, no way! I'd rather have dinner with an angry tiger! "I'm sort of busy tonight. Sorry."  
"Ok. Another time then?"  
"Yeah." Nope!  
"Ok, see ya!"  
"Bye," I hung up.  
God, she was annoying. Maybe it was time to stop having "from a few weeks ago" phone calls from girls. Everyone knew about the (lost) paternal court case. The poor kid went to a foster family in the end.  
Anyway, now that I'd told "Annabelle" I was busy tonight, I better actually be busy. I picked up the phone again and dialed Emily's number.  
"Hello?" A song playing in the background that sounded familiar.  
"Hey Emily."  
A crashing noise, Emily cursed loudly. "Sorry, just dropped the um, never mind."  
I bit back a laugh, "So I was wondering if you wanna come pick up your present tonight."  
"Ok, I'm guessing dinner will be included as well?"  
"You know it."  
"Ok I'll be there at 8, let's try not to get so drunk this time." I could hear a smile in her voice.  
"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."  
"Ok, see you later then."  
"Bye," I said.

Emily's POV  
Another dinner date. I put on a soft light blue cocktail dress that came off one shoulder. I tied my hair back in an updo and put on a shimmer of blue eye shadow. I climbed into my crappy little car and set off. I peered at the address Tony had given me for his Malibu house and turned down a long driveway. I got out of the car and stared up at the house in awe. A beautiful white curved building stood in front of me. It was ultra-modern of course, and I couldn't help but notice Tony's flashy sports car next to my shabby little Mini. I sighed and walked up to the shiny glass front door. I rang the bell and Tony let me in.  
"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the bag in my hand.  
"A change of clothes," I said, "Just in case."  
Tony grinned, "You never know."  
I smiled and walked into the dining room.  
After a dinner of salmon and expensive wine, Tony led me downstairs into a room that looked a bit like a showroom for cars. I stared around in amazement.  
"These are amazing!" I said, studying each one in turn, taking in their shiny polished hoods, their dark round wheels and their sleek smooth interiors.  
"Pick one." said Tony.  
"What?" I spun around. "I can't take one, theirs yours! You-"  
"I don't need all of them." he said, "pick any one you want."  
I danced around the cars, checking each one and deciding which one I liked best.  
"That one." I said, pointing to a silver grey one in the middle.  
"It's yours." Tony handed me a pair of car keys.  
I hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"100%?"  
"Yes!" he said  
"Aww thanks." I smiled, "How can I ever repay you?"  
"Have another drink with me?"  
I laughed, "Sure but just a couple of drinks."

Light streamed in through the gap in the curtains, as I woke up face down on the bed.  
"Morning gorgeous." Tony said, stretching.  
"Jesus Tony, you're gonna turn me into a freakin' alcoholic or something," I said, turning over to face him.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"I'm good, what time is it?" I said.  
Tony checked his watch, "Eleven thirty."  
"Ok," I said, yawning and  
Tony sat up suddenly, "Crap, if it's eleven thirty that means that Jarvis is gonna do the wake up call."  
"What's the wake up call?" I muttered sleepily.  
Suddenly the curtains pulled back and the windows turned from dark to transparent, revealing a beautiful beach at the bottom of the cliff the house was situated on. The sun shone brightly in a bright blue cloudless sky, temporarily blinding me. I stood up and walked over to the windows.  
"It's beautiful," I breathed.  
"Not as beauti-" Tony started to say but Jarvis interrupted him.  
"Good morning sir, how are we today?" said the computer, the lights in the room turning from an amorous dim to an ordinary bright shine.  
"Jarvis!" Tony groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "That was totally deliberate!"  
I laughed, bending down and picking up his shirt.  
"The maid comes on Wednesdays." He said, smiling and taking the shirt.  
"Yeah well, Wednesday is a long way away." I said, picking up my bag with the change of clothes and unzipping it. I took out a pair of jeans and pulled them on. Tony put on his shirt and buttoned it, leaving the top button undone. I walked into the kitchen where breakfast was laid out. I ate a steaming fresh croissant and sipped a cup of coffee. Tony had disappeared off somewhere. Then I heard him call my name, "Hey Emily, come here a sec!"


	6. Come with you?

Chapter 6  
I walked towards the sound of his voice, still holding my coffee cup in both hands. Tony was sitting in front of a big computer screen, scrolling down a long list of files.  
"Did I mention I have cameras here?" He said, turning round in his chair.  
I shook my head.  
"Well I do, and I think I've found what I'm looking for." He turned back round in the chair and clicked on a file marked with today's date. Intrigued, I set my coffee cup down and leaned forwards. Tony switched to a view outside his bedroom door. He fast forwarded for a minute until the time on the clock said two am. Suddenly, on the screen, Tony himself strolled into view. But he wasn't alone. I appeared beside him on the screen. There was no sound on the video; I stared at it, trying to make out what we were saying. The me on the screen walked into the bedroom, and started to unzip her dress. Oh god! The Tony on the screen smiled and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. He walked into the room after me and the door swung shut behind him. I stared, open-mouthed at the screen.  
"So," said the real Tony awkwardly, "now we know."  
"Oh. My. God." I said, "Did I just...! Holy crap!"  
"I may never drink again." said Tony.  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "I bet you will. And I will to."  
"Yeah probably. You should be glad I don't have a camera in _there_." He pointed at the bedroom door on the screen.  
I shivered, "Thank god you don't. I'd never be able to look you in the eye again."  
"I hope you will be able to look me in the eye again." Tony said, looking up at me.  
"Why?" I looked at him.  
"Because you have beautiful eyes."  
My face felt hot and I looked at the floor. There was a silence.  
"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" I said.  
"Uh yeah, thanks."  
I got up and walked out of the room to my office. I sat down at the desk and put my head in my hands. Oh Jesus, why did he have to keep doing that? Playing with my heart, toying with my emotions and messing with my head. My phone was sitting on my desk, I picked it up. A new message from Dave.  
Crap.  
Dave, my boyfriend of 3 years. I had broken up with him in my head... but not told him in real life yet. Now remember I said that I was asked out on my third date... well that wasn't strictly speaking true. Those things with Dave were so boring they could barely be considered dates. And because I'd broken up with him in my head, I thought it would be ok to go out on a date with another guy. I know, I'm nuts.  
Warily, I clicked READ.  
"Hey babe, haven't heard from u in a few days. Wanna meet up 4 lunch? Dave xoxox"  
I clicked reply and wrote, "Sure honey. I've been busy with work these last couple of days, I'll see if I can get off for lunch."  
Send. I emailed Tony.  
'Hey do you mind if I just take lunch for a couple of hours? I'll be back by 4 at the latest.'  
He replied almost instantly, 'No go ahead. See you later x'  
I gave a guilty look at my phone, as if Dave had put a tracking device in it. Shaking that thought out of my head, I got up and packed my stuff away in my bag. I pulled on a jacket over my button down blouse and set off in my new grey car. It took me a minute to get used to it but pretty soon I got accustomed to the powerful engine and handmade pedals. I sped along the highway, window open, music on loud, feeling like a movie star. I slid into a parking space beside The Lotus Café where I knew Dave would be. He was so predictable and boring. I got out of the car, put my shades on, locked the car door without looking (badass) and strode into the café amid stares from the general public. I spotted Dave sitting at the same table in the corner and walked over.  
"Hi," I said, sliding my bag off my shoulder and sitting down.  
"Hey, how are you?" Dave said, smiling at me.  
"I'm good, thanks." I picked up the menu and scanned it quickly, "I think I'll have the quiche, how about you?"  
"You seem... different." Dave paused, "so, how's Tony?"  
Crap he knows. Then I realized.  
"He's fine. I think."  
"You think? I thought you would discuss everything with your new Lover!" Dave snapped.  
"He's not my lover." I paused, "he's my boss. Nothing else."  
Dave raised his eyebrows. I couldn't help comparing him to Tony when he did that. Tony looked so much better when he did it. "Are you sure?" Dave demanded, bursting in on my thoughts. "There's nothing going on between you two?"  
"Nothing!" I said. Unless nothing means sleeping together twice and going on three dates then yeah, nothing's going on!  
Dave looked at me suspiciously and then picked up his own menu. We ordered, talked, ate, talked, drank, and talked. All the while I was thinking how boring Dave was and wishing Tony were here. At the end of the meal, I stood up and pulled my jacket on. Suddenly a memory came to me, Tony touching my cheek and pulling me to him and... kissing me. I couldn't quite believe it. Was this just my imagination going a bit nuts? No, it was too real. I blinked and the memory disappeared. My mind was reeling and I held onto my chair for support.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I... I just..." I hesitated. "Sorry Dave, I can't do this anymore. I… need to concentrate… on my career. It's over."  
I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the café. I ran to my car and jumped in, pressing the START button. I reversed out of the space, changed gear and floored it. I roared back along the highway, the wind in my hair and feeling as free as a bird.

I pulled up outside Tony's house and checked myself in the mirror. Hair ok, mascara not smudged, I'm good. I got out of the car and walked up the drive. The door swung open and I went in. I sat down at my desk in my office and started to work.  
After about an hour, Tony came in and sat down in the seat in front of my desk.  
I typed another sentence and then looked up.  
"Hi," I smiled.  
"Hi, um. Can I ask you something?" he said.  
I closed my laptop and leaned on one hand. "Sure."  
"Ok. So, I'm going to Paris for the weekend, you know just to get away."  
"Yeah I know, I did organize it."  
Tony smiled, "well I was wondering if you'd want to come with me."  
My heart started to beat at a million miles an hour. "C-come with you?"  
He nodded, his expression slightly worried.  
I paused, considering. This could be it. When I finally got up the courage to tell him how I felt.  
"Uh yeah, ok." I said casually.  
"Right. I'll, you know, book separate rooms and stuff."  
I nodded, "Ok then."  
Tony smiled and left.  
I went back to my work, thinking that this weekend couldn't come quickly enough.


	7. At least my car's ok

Chapter 7

Thursday. Only one and a half days until the trip. I'd been pursued by the paparazzi on the way home. It was 12pm and I was bored. I played the piano and got bored. I picked up my guitar and wrote a little song.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'Cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind_

[Chorus]  
Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own

[Chorus]  
Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove

[Chorus]  
Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

I sighed and turned on the TV and started to watch a program about antiques. Oh how fascinating, I thought. God this presenter was annoying. I turned the TV off again and lay back on the sofa. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I saw a new message from my best friend Alice.  
She wanted to meet up for lunch. I was really bored now and getting hungry. Why not?  
I stepped out of the car and pulled up my shades. Alice was waiting for me inside.  
"Hey," I said as I sat down.  
"Hi." she smiled, "how you doing?"  
"I'm fine."  
Alice raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"  
She can see right through me.

"No, I'm way better than fine!"

"And why is this?" she asked.

"Because I, Emily Hunt, am going on holiday with _the _Tony Stark!"

"Oh my God, seriously?!" she gasped.

"Yes!"

"Like a honeymoon?"

"What?" my excited squealing was brought to a sudden stop. "Uh, no."

"Ok, just checking."

I sighed, "Have you been reading the papers recently?"

She looked guilty, "Yes."

"Well it's not true." I hesitated, "Most of it…"

Alice put her head in her hands, "Oh Emily, you idiot."

I gave an embarrassed smile.

After lunch, when I'd explained myself to Alice, we went out into the parking lot. I unlocked my car.

"Where did you steal this from?" Alice said.

"I didn't _steal_ it. It was a _gift_." I insisted.

"Yeah, totally." she said. I could tell she didn't believe me.

I stopped by a store on my way back to the "office" and walked in. I picked up a can of soda and walked up to the counter. I paid for my soda and walked out of the door. As I was about to cross the road to get back to my car, my phone rang. I took it out my bag and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, walking across the road, not noticing the car coming to my right.

The car's horn beeped loudly but I was frozen to the spot. The car's brakes screamed but it was going too fast, it wouldn't be able to stop. I closed my eyes and waited, saying goodbye to Tony and Alice and my mom and all my other family and friends in my head. I waited. The car didn't come. Slowly I opened my eyes.

Oh. My. God. I was flying. My feet weren't touching the ground. Was I dead? I gingerly turned my head and saw a red and gold helmet.

"Hi."

It was Tony. Again.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he said.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

Tony flew towards the house and gently set me down beside the front door.

"Be right back," he said, rising up into the air and streaking off again. A couple of minutes later, Tony returned. He was carrying... my car.  
"Hello again," he said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, um sorry." He set the car down.

I hit my head with the palm of my hand.

**Hi people, sorry if this chapter's a little clunky. I've been really busy recently and only got to write occasionally. Thanks for following and favouriting (that's not a word :P) and all that good stuff. Reviews would be totally awesome though… ;)**

**Thanks again guys, if you have any ideas do let me know. All stuff is appreciated.**

**That sounds weird… :P **

**Ok see ya guys xoxoxo**


	8. May I?

Chapter 8

I stepped out of the plane, only to be met by a wave of warm air.

"Woah!" I said, fanning myself with my passport. "I thought it was meant to be winter here!"

Tony grinned and followed me down the steps of the plane. When we got into the car, I tore off my jacket and cranked up the air con. Instantly, the car started to cool down. I sat back in my seat and blew my hair out of my eyes. Tony leaned back in his seat and put on his shades. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone out of my pocket.

3 new messages.

One from Alice telling me to enjoy my "honeymoon". I smiled to myself and scrolled down to read the next message.

Ugh, not again. It was from Dan. I had told him I needed to "focus on my career" which was true… kind of. I pressed delete and moved on to the next message. It was from my brother, Chris. (Did I mention I had a brother? Oh well, I do. And his name is Chris.)

"Hey sis, heard you were in France for the weekend. Wanna meet up?"

I had of course forgotten that Alex had a holiday house in France. In Montrouge to be exact.

I looked at this text, wondering how to respond. It would be great to see Chris, I hadn't seen him in ages... Maybe I would reply later.  
Tony and I were both really warm and even though I took off as much clothing as I could while still being decent, it didn't work. When we got to the hotel, I ran to the pool and tore off my shoes. Tony came and stood beside me.  
"What are you doing?" he said, "Do you even have a swim suit?"  
"Maybe!" I said, pulling off my socks.  
"What the-" Tony said as I pulled off my jeans.  
"Don't get too excited," I said as I tugged my shirt over my head. I was wearing a tankini underneath.  
I looked in satisfaction at the stunned look on Tony's face and turned and jumped into the water. It was cool and refreshing. I swam underwater up and down for a few lengths and then swam up to the end where Tony was and started to climb out of the pool.

Tony's POV

As I watched, Emily hoisted herself up and out of the pool. She stood there, looking as radiant as the sun, long legs and long tousled hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She looked at me, an amused expression on her face, "See enough?" she said.  
I smiled and offered her a towel. She took it and wrapped it round herself. As she reached up to towel dry her hair I noticed something on her lower back.  
"Is that a tattoo I see?" I said.  
She blushed and wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Just a souvenir," she said, smirking slightly.

I felt that she didn't want to talk about it so I excused myself and ran upstairs to get changed.

Emily's POV

After a couple of minutes, Tony came back downstairs. I thought I was going to faint. Oh… wow. He looked amazing. Really amazing. I clutched at the beach lounger and pulled my shades on, hoping to hide my flaming cheeks. Tony dived in the pool and swam a couple of lengths. I got a book out of my bag and tried to read it, but Tony was a little, uh distracting.

By a little I mean a lot.

Xxxx

Tony's POV

That night, after dinner, Emily and I sat at the bar. Emily looked gorgeous as usual, in a cute red dress with matching shoes.

"Déjà vu," she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah," I said, returning the smile.

I excused myself to use the restroom and when I returned, there was another man sitting beside Emily. Emily was looking uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but I was sitting there." I said to the man.

"Well I'm sittin' here now," the guy replied, turning to face me.

I was pissed off but I didn't want to get in a fight with this idiot, so I calmly said, "Emily, do you want to sit there?"

I looked at her and she looked back at me helplessly. Then her expression grew determined and she stood up, picking up her drink.

"No I don't. Let's go Tony."

I put my arm around her shoulder and let her out to the terrace.

She blew out her breath and smiled at me, setting down her drink.

"That guy was such a pervert," she said, "I mean at least you have _limits_!"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Kind of…" she admitted.

I grinned.

"Yeah, he kept trying to put his hand up my skirt." she said quietly.

I was outraged, "I should go in there and-"

"No," Emily said, "Just leave it."

"Ok." I replied.

Emily's POV

I looked over to the west and watched the sunset. There was a sudden gust of wind, blowing my hair all over the place. I fixed most of my hair but left a hair hanging in front of my face.  
Tony smiled slightly and reached towards my face. "May I?" he said.  
I smiled and nodded. Tony tucked the hair behind my ear, his hand hesitated at my ear lobe, then he stroked my cheek gently with his hand. His hand came to rest under my chin and he gently pushed my chin up and leaned in. I leaned in and Tony kissed me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer. I put my arms around his neck.  
After a few minutes, we broke apart. Tony looked at me and scratched his head, his expression unreadable.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." I said into the silence. "See you in the morning."

"Uh ok, see you."

I turned and walked quickly inside. I sped into the lobby, almost crashing into the creepy guy from earlier. I glared at him and deliberately stood on his foot before running off to the elevator. I jumped inside and the doors slid shut behind me. I pressed the button, panting a little, shocked by my own boldness. I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to my room. I slid the key card in the panel beside the door and stepped inside. The lights came on automatically, the dark red blinds sliding across the French windows. My suitcase was on a couch at the foot of my bed. I unzipped my suitcase and took out my sponge bag and my pajamas. I slipped off my shoes, rubbing my feet.

"Stupid heels," I muttered, throwing them into a corner. I walked into the bathroom and set my sponge bag on the sink. I got undressed and stepped into the shower, turning it on and feeling the warm water cascading down my body. There were lots of buttons. I noticed one of them said `music' on it. I pressed it and a screen appeared beside me. I tentatively typed in the name of a song and pressed OK. Instantly, American Idiot started playing. I turned up the volume and started to sing along. I pressed buttons at random, in time to the music. This wasn't a good idea. Jets of steam and water blasted me from all sides; soap smelling of lavender was scooted at me from behind, bath salts rained down on me from above. I screeched and frantically pressed the STOP button. The bath salts dissolved, the soap disappeared and the jets of water and steam stopped blasting me. I stood, panting in the shower. Then, there was a knock at the door. _Oh great, that's probably the hotel staff thinking I'm being murdered or something, _I thought.


	9. It really happened

Chapter 9

I wrapped a towel around myself and went to answer the door. I opened the door and saw Tony standing there.

"Oh um hi." he said. "I heard, uh noises. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just got attacked by the shower."

"Uh, ok. What happened?" Tony said, leaning on the door.

"Come in and I'll tell you," I said smiling.

Tony returned the smile, "Ok then." He came in and sat on the bed.

I explained what happened, with many laughs from Tony and me. When I was finished Tony said, "Well, seems like you had a fun time in there."

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "Kind of."

Tony smiled. Suddenly he leaned across and kissed me. He moved across and pressed me gently down onto the bed.

He hesitated for a second, "Are you ok… with this?"

"Yes, I'm cool with it." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said, kissing him. He returned the kiss, leaning over me and moving his hand to my towel…

The dark red blinds slid up and shone the early morning sunlight into the room. I didn't want to open my eyes. I had had the most amazing dream. I dreamt that Tony came in here, to this room and he kissed me and... other stuff. I slowly opened my eyes and jumped because there were a pair of brown eyes in front of me.  
"Hi," said Tony sleepily.  
"Hello." I replied.  
I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. Last night was real. It wasn't a dream. I sat up and looked around the room. It didn't look that different, really.  
I lay back down and pulled the bed cover a little more over myself. I had just closed my eyes again when I heard my phone buzz. Sighing, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up, grabbed some underwear from my suitcase and put it on. I checked myself and then glanced at Tony, who seemed to be asleep. I wandered over to where my purse was lying on the chest of drawers, and pulled out my phone. I checked it and found a new message from Alice.  
"Just accidentally saw this." And a link to a website. Curious, I clicked the link. I'd hacked into the hotel's WiFi so the website came up pretty quickly. I bit back a horrified gasp as I saw the news article. It was about Tony and me, together. Complete with pictures of us; kissing, holding hands, etc etc. I put my phone away and went back to bed. I was too sleepy to deal with it now. I flopped on the bed and curled up.

When I next woke up, the sun was a little higher in the sky and I was lying right beside Tony and he had his arm around me. My legs were stiff, as if they'd been in the same position for a while. I stretched them and sat up. I got up and walked over the bathroom. I shut the door firmly behind me. I turned on the bath taps and poured in different bath lotion. I got undressed and slid into the warm soapy water. I leaned my head back on the edge of the bath tub, listening to I Feel Like Dancing. I started to sing along. After a couple of minutes of relaxing, I got out off the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned the music up and started to dance around the room. I put on my underwear and kicked the door open and walked into the room.  
I sang, "I feel like dancing tonight! I'm gonna party like its-"  
"I didn't know you liked All Time Low" said Tony, grinning.  
"Oh, I forgot you were here." I admitted.  
"I've been here since last night." Tony smiled.  
I blushed a little, "Oh yeah."  
Tony's smile widened. I smiled at the ground and side-stepped him. I picked up some clothes from my suitcase. I turned to Tony, holding up two shirts.  
"Which one?" I said.  
"Neither," he said, smirking.  
"Ok," I said.  
I reached into my suitcase again and found the tightest, tiniest tank top I own. I put on some shorts and a pair of sandals. I brushed my hair and tied it in a messy bun, picking up my purse. I turned to Tony and his jaw dropped. Now it was my turn to smirk.  
"Wanna go get breakfast somewhere?" I said.  
"Uh yeah ok."

We drove to a small village west of Paris called Gisors. It was very pretty, with lots of flowers and cobbled streets, like something out of an old movie. We arrived at a little café and Tony nudged me.  
"Do you speak French?" he said, quietly.  
"Yes. If you'd bothered to look at my CV, you would know that I speak French, Spanish and Portuguese."  
"Prove it. Speak some Spanish."  
"Esa ducha me odia," I said.  
"And that means...?"  
I smiled cheekily, "Go look it up on Google translate or something."  
Tony whipped out his phone and tapped a few buttons.

Tony laughed, "It does!"  
I smiled, turning to a small table.  
"Wanna sit there?"  
"Ok."  
We sat and after a few minutes a waiter came and took our orders.  
"So, um about last night," I said awkwardly, "How much do you remember?"

"All of it," said Tony, smirking a little.

"Oh."

"Do you remember any of it?" Tony said.

I blushed, "Everything."

"Yeah…"

Then the waiter came back with our coffees.

"Merci monsieur," I said.

Tony grinned, sipping his coffee.

I kicked him under the table, not to hard but just hard enough to get a reaction.

Tony's reaction was a little unexpected. He leaned across the table a little and fixed me with a seductive stare that made me feel like I was going to melt.

Suddenly my phone rang. I snapped open my purse and took out my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

Tony's POV

I sighed slightly and looked at my cup of coffee as Emily answered her phone.

Damn it. So close.

"Oh hey!" said Emily, a little surprised. "Yeah… uh huh… well maybe I don't know. One second."

She put a hand over the receiver and looked at me.

"Are we busy tomorrow?" she asked.

I looked over my plans in my head, cancelling each of them. "Uh no."

"Ok," she took her hand off the receiver, "Yeah I'm free tomorrow."

I felt a little hurt, but of course I didn't show it.

"All right… see you then. Bye!" Emily hung up the phone.

I stood up, throwing a couple of notes onto the table. Emily stood up too, stretching.

"Swim?" I said.

She smiled, "Sure."


	10. I can fix that

Chapter 10

Emily's POV  
I dived into the cool blue water, grateful because it soothed my warm skin. I broke the surface of the water and took a breath, diving under again and swimming to the side. I pushed myself up, out of the pool and sat on the edge with my legs in the water. Tony climbed out of the pool and came over, sitting down beside me.  
Then I stood up and ran to get my guitar. I came back and sat down with it.

_The fire was out__  
__But then the phone rang__  
__And all of the heat came back again__  
__As much as I try__  
__Your hard to resist__  
__And all it takes is just one kiss__  
__And I'm finally in your hands__  
__I'm under your spell__  
__You sent me spinning___

_[Chorus:]__  
__You pull me in close__  
__You throw me away__  
__I keep coming back like a boomerang__  
__You tell me to go__  
__You beg me to stay__  
__I keep coming back like a boomerang__  
__Around around around back again__  
__Around around around back again___

_And when you say hello, I can't ignore you__  
__You sent me spinning___

_[Chorus]___

_Boom boom boom now my heart is racing__  
__Boom boom boom after you I'm chasing__  
__Boom boom boom you gotta catch me when I fall__  
__You sent me spinning___

_[Chorus]__  
_  
I put down my guitar, and pulled out a bottle of nail polish. I started to paint my toe nails a deep purple color.  
I glanced up at Tony who was staring at me in amazement.  
"Yeah?" I said casually.  
"That song," said Tony "was awesome. You are an amazing singer."  
I felt my face redden, "Thanks."  
Tony smirked a little, "Do I really send you spinning?"  
I smiled, "Yep."

Tony's POV

The next day, Emily took me to a shopping mall. Suddenly she seemed to have spotted something or someone and ran off. I followed at a short distance.

To my surprise, Emily ran and hugged a man with dark blonde hair. I felt a pang of jealousy as she embraced this guy. I walked up to her.

"Hey!" she said, "this is Chris."

"Hi," said Chris. There was something weirdly familiar about this guy.

After a while we went and had lunch with "Chris". I managed to draw Emily aside.

"Who is this guy?" I hissed in her ear.

"He's Chris. My _brother_." she said, sounding a bit exasperated.

Oh. Right. Damn it. Well, that was awkward.

Emily's POV  
After a day of more swimming, catching up with Chris, and general awesomeness, I was kind of tired. I shuffled into my room and collapsed on the bed. I tore off my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. I slid under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. I was reading _The Valley of Fear_ for about the four hundredth time and had almost finished it. I turned off the light and turned onto my side. I tossed and turned for the next hour or two, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Tony kept coming into my head and I couldn't get comfortable. I got up and paced my room.

Tony's POV  
I couldn't sleep. I sat up. I was just thinking about Emily when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. Emily was standing there. She threw herself into my arms and pushed me onto the bed.  
"Someone's keen," I said, kissing her.

Emily's POV  
I woke up, lying on my back.

"Morning." Tony said.

"Morning." I said, stretching. "We better get up, we got a plane to catch."

Tony smirked, "The plane waits for me!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean us!" Tony said, sitting up.

We drove to the airport where Tony's private jet was, indeed, waiting for _both _of us. We got on and sat down. There wasn't any safety demonstration which was convenient, just a couple of snooty looking air hostesses came round telling us to put our seatbelts on. The jet took off and we were soon cruising along, on our way home. I fell asleep for a couple of hours and when I woke up again we were almost back in the USA.

Xxxx

I had been working for Tony Stark for about 2 months now. It was about three or four weeks since the holiday and nothing much had happened. Messing around with Tony, going for joy rides in my car with Alice, just general stuff.

I lay on my bed, bored as usual. I picked up my laptop and switched it on.

"Gmail… here I come," I muttered.

Inbox (1) Ooh! A new email!

I clicked it and read.

It was Tony. He wanted me to come over for dinner. I clicked reply and wrote;

"Ok, see you then. I'll bring dessert this time. Emily xx"

That night after dinner, Tony and I stood on the balcony, sipping our drinks.

"Ok, I gotta tell you something." I said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" said Tony, looking worried.

"No!"

Tony's face relaxed.

"At least I don't think so…" I said. Tony looked at me, fear in his eyes.

I burst out laughing, "I'm not pregnant!"

Tony mimed wiping his forehead, "Thank God!" he grinned.

"_Anyway_," I continued, "what I was gonna say."

"Yeah?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Ok so. We met before."

"Oh?" Tony said, "When?"

"It was my 18th birthday party; I was out with my friends at a bar."

Tony bit his lip, "Go on."

"Yeah. It's what you think."

Tony face-palmed. "God, sorry."

I shrugged, "I mean my parents were kind of mad but whatever."

"You mean… first…?"

I nodded.

"Ah geez," Tony scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"This just got awkward." I said.

"Yep." Tony smiled, "I can fix that."

"Oh, and how to plan to f-" Tony stopped my sentence with a kiss.


	11. Who's she?

Chapter 11  
_"Text me when you're in the taxi home!" My mom called after me.__  
__"Ok see you later!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the door.__  
__I joined Alice and Carly at the bottom of the path.__  
__"Let's go girls!" I said.__  
__We piled into the taxi and pretty soon we were walking into The Zone nightclub in our new dresses. Carly was the first to be asked to dance, this was probably because she was wearing the lowest-cut dress out of us three. Alice and I sat at the bar, chatting and drinking. Then a tall tanned blonde guy came up to us. _

"_Hey ladies," he said, "either of you care for a dance?"_

_He wasn't really my type but Alice giggled and stood up._

"_I'm up for it," she said, smiling brightly at the guy._

_Gee thanks, I thought as she walked away with him. She looked over her shoulder at me and mouthed, "If I'm not back after 3 songs call the FBI!"_

_I laughed a little, turning round in my seat. I ordered another drink and sipped it, feeling like an idiot sitting there on my own. This was supposed to be my birthday! My 18th! That only happens once! I sighed and leant back in my seat. _

_Suddenly the music stopped and the lights dimmed. A spotlight came down and a man walked in. That song, Where Them Girls At played. The guy lowered his shades and scanned the room, soon fixing his gaze on me. I blushed and looked away. The music started up and the lights came back on and people continued dancing as if nothing had happened. _

_The guy came over and sat down beside me. _

"_Hey sweet cheeks," he said, smirking. "The name's Tony. Perhaps you've heard of me."_

"_Uh hi," I said. _

_"That's a lovely dress you're wearing."__  
__"Thanks." I replied. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.__  
__"It would look even better on my bedroom floor."__  
__Or not._

_I rolled my eyes and turned round to face the guy properly, "What exactly do you want?"_

"_I think you know what I want darlin'," he said with a seductive smirk._

_What with the dim light, the pounding music and the drink in my hand (and a few more in my stomach), I knew I was going to give him what he wanted. He seemed like the sort of guy who usually got what he wanted. _

_I woke up alone on an unfamiliar bed the next morning. I slowly got up, stretching. __It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I wasn't wearing anything. I let out a little squeak and grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor. It smelled of Tony's cologne. At least I think that's what his name was. I sighed and walked out of the room, in search of him and my clothes. Preferably not in that order. I wandered round this spectacular house, until I found a woman with strawberry blonde hair, not that much older than me.__  
__"Uh hi," I said, pulling the shirt down a little self-consciously.__  
__She gave a weak smile and held out a cotton bag. "Your clothes are in here. They've been cleaned and pressed."__  
__"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Th-thank you."__  
__"And there's a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you want to-" the woman paused, her expression concerned, "are you alright?"__  
__I bit my lip and shook my head._

"Good morning. Its 7:30 and the weather in Malibu is fine with a light breeze to the west."  
I woke up, lying on my chest.  
"Thanks JARVIS," Tony said, stretching.  
I didn't move. My god, that dream. Waking up twice? This was turning into Inception or something.  
Tony leaned up on his hands, came close to me and whispered in my ear.  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
I turned over onto my back, pulling the sheet up a little.  
"Morning," I mumbled.

"I'm gonna go have a shower; you can go get yourself some breakfast or something." Tony smiled and got up. I closed my eyes and listened to him walking across the room and into the ensuite bathroom. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I pulled on some clothes, walking to my office. I switched on my laptop and picked it up. Walking into the living room, I set the laptop down on the couch and set about making myself and Tony some breakfast.

A little while later Tony came in, fully dressed, his hair damp. I looked up at him from where I was lying on the couch with my laptop and smiled.

"Oh you made me breakfast too?" Tony said, "You didn't have to."

I nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "What for?" he said.

"You've done so much for me, the car… everything." I felt myself flush.

Tony picked up his coffee cup. "Well… you're welcome."

I smiled and went back to my laptop. I opened up Google and typed in "past secretaries of Tony Stark".

The page loaded and a picture of the strawberry blonde woman from my dream came up. So she was real! I clicked on the link and read.

"Virginia "Pepper" Potts was a member of the secretarial pool at Stark Industries during the days when the company was run by Howard Stark. After the death of Howard, his son Anthony "Tony" Stark assumed control of the company, and quickly realized Virginia's value because she understood the day-to-day business of running the company better than he did. To Virginia's dismay, she found herself performing a great deal of Tony's work for him, as he was often out socializing. Potts continued her studies in business administration in order to cover for her employer.

There are no official records of Potts and Stark being together but rumors suggested that there may have been a romantic relationship between the two. During one of Anthony Starks' missions, Potts was killed in an explosion near to the Stark Industries Headquarters."

Woah. I looked up at Tony. He was busy arguing with JARVIS about installing a hot tub on the balcony. Tony glanced over at me and did a double take.

"What's wrong?" he said, coming.

I held out the laptop to him, feeling my hands shake as I did so.


	12. Say what?

Chapter 12

Tony paced the room, his dark hair tousled because of all the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration. I was standing, leaning against the mantelpiece across the room.  
"I should've told you," he said eventually.  
I nodded. "Yeah you should've," I said, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

Tony bit his lip and sat down. He lowered his head so I couldn't see his face.

"It was all my fault," he said quietly.

I looked at him, "How?"

"The robots… self-destructed… didn't know… Pepper was there..." He gulped. I went over to him and stood in front of him, folding my arms.

"Tony."

He jumped and looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Did you love her?"

Tony looked down again.

"Tony," I said, warningly.

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair for about the billionth time. "I don't know!" he said agitatedly.

"You did. So you just hired me as a… as a replacement for her!" I burst out, feeling tears prick in my eyes.

Tony head snapped up. "No!" he said.

I sniffed, "You did!"

"No!" Tony stood up and took me in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"No," he whispered against my lips.

I was overcome by the passion and melted into his arms.

"Marry me," Tony said huskily against my lips.

"What!" I breathed.

"Marry me!" Tony half-growled, kissing me again.

I pulled away. "Say what!?"

Tony looked at me, "Is that a… no?"

I wandered round, mentally freaking out. "No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Ugh… it shouldn't be like this! It should be a warm summer evening; you look into my eyes and say how pretty I look and then, as you get down on one knee and pull out a ring, a chorus of violins start and… and there should be a thousand yellow daises and… you should be on a horse!"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was down on one knee?"

I groaned exasperatedly and picked up my bag.

"I should go," I said, tying my hair up.

"Ok," said Tony.

I bit my lip and walked out of the room, out of the house, out of my mind.

**Ok, um sorry this chapter's a little short. I've just started back to school so probably wont be posting chapters as often but I'll try to keep it pretty regular. **

**Mkay bye guys keep reading and reviews and all that shiz!**

**J :) xxx**


	13. One thousand

Chapter 13

I turned off the engine and, taking a deep breath, I got out of the car.  
"You can do this," I said to myself as I walked up to the door. It opened and I walked in. It was quite quiet so I supposed Tony must be asleep and hung-over somewhere. I walked over to my office door and my phone rang instantly. I looked around suspiciously, as if Tony might be hiding somewhere. I couldn't see him anywhere so I answered my phone, pushing my office door open with my hip and walking in, rummaging in my bag for my diary. I set the bag down on my desk, pulling out my diary. I balanced my phone on my shoulder as I juggled my diary while trying to get a pen out of a pot on my desk.  
"So when do you want the meeting?" I said, turning round and leaning on my desk. "Uh huh. Ok I'll just write that down." I took the lid off of my pen off with my teeth and scribbled down a date and time. "And what would the-" I stopped, mid-sentence as I noticed something bright and yellow out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and felt my mouth fall open.  
"I'm gonna have to call you back," I whispered into the phone, putting it down on the desk.  
I looked around my office in amazement. It was filled with pots and pots of yellow daisies. I must have been so caught up in my call that I didn't notice them. I slowly counted them.  
"One thousand," I whispered. "Exactly one thousand."  
As I stared in astonishment at the flowers around the room, I heard violins playing from the speakers downstairs. AC/DC or Black Sabbath was Tony's usual music choices (which he played very loud so I'd learned to wear earplugs if I wanted to get any work done). I ran out of the office and downstairs into Tony's workshop. I typed in the pass code in a flash and pushed the door open. I looked around.

I couldn't see Tony anywhere.

"Tony?" I called out.

Suddenly I heard a crashing noise coming from upstairs, coming closer.

"What the-" I started to say but I was interrupted as something red and gold crashing through the ceiling. I yelped and jumped backwards. Tony caught himself just before he hit the ground and flew about two inches above the ground.

"Sup?" He said.

Typical.

I walked forwards and looked through the hole in the ceiling up through the other floors and up to the sky. When I looked around again Tony was on one knee. I bit back a gasp.

"JARVIS?" Tony said, and a mechanical arm brought down a ring. He took it and held it out to me.

"Well?" _

**Ooooh! **

**And… I'm gonna end this chapter here just cuz I'm random like that.**

**Keep reading, reviewing etc**

**Love you guys!**

***brofist***

**xxx**


	14. Mr and Mrs Hunt- Meet the parents

Chapter 14  
"Oh my god…" I said, putting a hand to my pounding heart. "Tony!"  
He smiled apologetically, "Sorry doll f-"  
"Don't!"  
Tony had taken to calling me "doll face" for the past couple of weeks and it was doing my head in. He'd probably learnt that expression from Steve, the "Man Out of Time", super soldier, otherwise known as Captain America.  
"I want an answer Emily." Tony said, pretending to pout and make his eyes big.  
"Uh…"  
"Please?" Tony put his hands up like a puppy begging.  
I giggled, "Ok then!"  
"Wait… ok? Y-you're accepting?!"  
"I guess so," I looked up at him and grinned. Tony got up and kissed me, slipping the ring onto my finger in the process. I looked down at it and was dazzled by the beautiful priceless diamond on finger.  
"Wow Tony, you've really outdone yourself this time."  
Tony grinned, "I try."

Later that night I supposed I bowed to the inevitable and told Alice that I was getting married. Her reaction was, as I expected, loud very over excited and she instantly insisted on dragging me out for a celebration.  
"But I've got work tomorrow!" I complained.  
Alice snorted, "You call that work? Making out with your boss every five minutes?"  
I rolled my eyes as Alice dragged me into a taxi.

Ok, let me just make one thing clear; not every party that I go to ends up with me getting drunk and sleeping with someone. Maybe some of Tony's playboy attitude was rubbing off on me.  
I woke up on my soft white bed. Even before I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't alone. Smiling to myself, I shuffled over and leaned my head on his chest.  
"Morning Tony."  
"Morning sweetie," said an unfamiliar voice.  
I jumped up, "You're not Tony!"  
The guy gave a crooked grin, "Uh no, I'm not."  
"But... but I'm-" I held out my hand intending to show this Hollister model my engagement ring but I found it to be gone.  
"Where the hell is my ring?!" I screeched, looking wildly around.  
The guy bit one of his perfectly formed lips, "Over there."  
I looked over across the room to some champagne glasses; I got up and walked over. On one of the champagne glasses, in between the glass part and the handle... was my ring.  
"I'm gonna go," I said, picking up the glass and my clothes and phone from the floor. "Why does this always happen to me!" I thought as I sorted through a pile of French chocolates to find my purse. I pulled on my clothes, hiding behind the couch.  
"My name's Adam by the way!" He called after me as I ran from the room, picking up the champagne glass with my ring on it as I did so.

Xxxx

I breathed out slowly, my eyes closed. Everything's gonna be fine, I told myself. He doesn't have to find out. I was sitting on the floor with my legs crossed, trying (and failing) to relax. Everything will be ok, everything's gonna be-  
"Hey," said a familiar voice in my ear.  
I jumped. Shit!  
I turned around and stood up, biting my lip.  
"Tony... I have to tell you-" I began nervously.  
Tony grinned, "Don't worry I already know."  
I felt my mouth fall open and I said something really intelligent like, "Say whaaaa..."  
Tony looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Your friend... what was her name, Alice? She came round this morning, begging me to forgive you, saying it was all her fault and something about not wanting us to get divorced?"  
I laughed then bit my lip, "So... you don't mind?"  
Tony shuffled awkwardly on his feet, "Well, I do mind but-" he stopped suddenly and looked up at me. There was a short pause and then Tony said, "D'you know what? I thinly it's time you introduced me to your parents."  
I snorted, "Seriously? You wanna meet My parents?"  
Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. And?"  
"Wait," I looked up at him, "You're serious?"  
Mr and Mrs Hunt. My parents. Oh god.  
Tony nodded.  
"Well... ok then."

"I have never heard of that place in my life," Tony said as I showed him it on a map.  
I nodded, "Exactly. Now, let's drive."  
It's a long way from California to Pennsylvania.  
Tony is one of the craziest drivers I know. He has a habit of putting on loud rock music and speeding.  
We eventually gave up on driving and took the jet to West Virginia but from then on, Tony agreed to keep it low profile.  
"We should bring some food or something." I said, remembering how fussy my mother is about things like that.  
Tony volunteered to go and get something from a small food store.  
He returned about 10 minutes later, looking a little guilty.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Tony pulled a face, "I smiled at one of the store attendants and she, uh passed out."  
I face palmed, laughing.  
"And I could only get this before an even bigger scene was made." he pulled out a box of devilled eggs from a bag.  
I wrinkled my nose, "Ugh I hate those things!"

"Just to warn you," I said as Tony rang the doorbell of my parents' house. "I don't really get along with my parents."  
Tony nodded and then the door opened and my mother stood there.  
She pursed her lips at the sight of me, "Hello Emily." she said coolly.  
"Mom. Hi." I gestured to Tony. "This is uh-"  
"I know who it is, Emily." my mom said with a bite of impatience in her voice.  
Tony cleared his throat, "Um hi."  
My mom nodded and called over her shoulder, "Richard! There's someone here you should meet!"  
"Oh god..." I muttered, "Mom!"  
But it was too late. My dad came into the hall, spotted Tony and glared at him.  
"YOU! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER'S VIRGINITY!" He yelled.  
Tony and I looked at each other.  
"Run!" I said and we turned and ran, all the way down the drive, past my dad's car.


	15. Time of my life

Chapter 15

"I can't believe we just did that!" Tony said breathlessly as we rounded the corner and stood leaning flat against a wall about half a mile away.  
"I know!" I said, panting slightly and leaning against him.  
Once we'd got our breaths back, I said, "So, that basically rules out staying there."  
"Yeah," said Tony, "and it's Christmas eve!"  
"It is? I completely forgot."  
"Jarvis reminded me."  
This also reminded me that Tony had installed Jarvis into his phone and was in the process of downloading it onto MY phone. This was taking a while due to the amount of space on my phone taken up by pictures of Green Day and All Time Low.  
"I know!" I said suddenly, clicking my fingers. "My aunt!'  
"Your aunt?" Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, my aunt." I said, digging him in the ribs.

"Remind me why we have to stay in here again," Tony said as he lugged our heavy suitcases over to the double doors.  
I ran on ahead, skipping over piles of snow and sheets of ice. "Because, there are no hotels around for miles and I'm exhausted and do you really think we'd be able to ask my parents if we could STAY there after what happened? I mean my mom can be a bit more reasonable than my dad sometimes, but still!"  
We had reached my aunt's large barn and Tony dropped our bags and came over to me and kissed me.  
"Sssh..." He whispered.  
I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."  
Soon I pulled away from Tony and wandered around the barn, looking around.  
"What are we gonna do?" I said without thinking.  
"Well, I think what we had going there was pretty good." Tony said hopefully.  
I rolled my eyes, "Later, Romeo."

The barn was furnished a bit like an attic would be; random old furniture lying around, one old and rickety looking bed ("That won't hold us!" said Tony), an eaten looking couch, some boxes full of broken Christmas decorations and old toys, and...  
"Oh look, an old record player!" I said, going over to it.  
"Ah cool, what records are there?"  
"Only two that seem playable," I said, holding them up. "We have... Madonna's Greatest Hits." I pulled a face. "Or..." I read the other record. "Dirty Dancing!" I put the record on and spun to look at Tony. He looked, if truth be told, scared.  
"What did I ever do to deserve this..." I heard Tony mutter as I strutted towards him.  
"Oh, many things." I said, grinning. "Now shut up and dance."  
I grabbed Tony's hands and positioned them where they normally should be and started to teach him the steps.  
"I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you!" I sang as we went through the moves.  
Tony grinned, "Those aren't the words."  
I raised an eyebrow, "They're not?"  
He smirked, "Okay, they are."  
After I'd taught him the first few steps, I went back a few metres from him and called over, "Ok, you're ready?"  
"Ready? Ready for what?!" He said, slightly panicked.  
"The lift, the big lift. The big famous one," I said excitedly.  
Tony eyes widened as I ran towards him, "No, no, no noo!"  
I jumped up and Tony caught me and for a split second we held the lift and I stretched my arms out but then, like a tree in a forest, Tony fell backwards, bringing me down with him.  
"Timber!" I yelled as we fell, sending hay flying up as we did so. Tony took this opportunity to continue with what he had wanted to do before. And we all know what that was.


	16. Replay

Chapter 16

I woke up to the glorious smell of bacon frying. I stretched a little painfully, stiff from not moving in hours and sit up. I start to pick out the pieces of straw from my hair, smoothing it down and swinging my legs off of the side of the bed. I picked up Tony's shirt from the floor and put it on. Standing up and walking towards the scent of the bacon, I found Tony standing, frying bacon and eggs on a barbecue. I grinned and skipped over to him.  
"Hello," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
He smiled and turned the bacon over, "Morning." He said, kissing the top of my head.  
When the food was ready, we sat down on some rickety chairs and ate it.  
"What are we going to do today?" Tony said, leaning back in his chair.  
"I thought maybe horse-riding?"  
He nodded, "That sounds good."  
"Then we can go to the beach, maybe find a little apartment..." I trailed off, sighing happily.  
Tony grinned, "So basically, we are going to spend today being cheesy and romantic and cliché?"  
I nodded, "That sounds about right."

So we spent the rest of the day creating the sort of montage you'd see halfway through a romantic comedy. It was perfect. Well, apart from when I fell off the horse and broke my arm. And then practically froze to death in the sea.  
Tony carried my shaking snivelling body up to our beach house which we had rented for the night.  
"I'm so... c-cold" I said, my teeth chattering and still managing to slur my words. I SO should not have had that last tequila shot.  
"It's okay," said Tony, pulling me up against him.  
I sighed and closed my eyes, curling my hand shut on the note he'd given me earlier.  
Tony carried me inside and put me down on the large white four-poster bed. I snuggled down in the warm white sheets.  
"Night Tony," I mumbled as I started to fall asleep. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He said quietly. And then I was asleep, not really realising what had just happened.

Tony's POV

I lay awake for hours, replaying her words in my head. Replaying the whole freaking day in my head.  
Emily, incredibly tipsy, dragging me by my (already half off thanks to her) shirt along the pier.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her.  
She just laughed. She turned away from me, balancing on the edge of the wooden pier. I say balancing, how much balance can you have after that much tequila?  
"Em..." I called to her.  
She spun round and kissed me. Woah. I'd never been kissed like that before. I let out a little whimpering sound. Me. Tony Stark. Practically melting. Oh my god, what is wrong with me?!  
When my vision eventually returned to normal, Emily was gone. Jumped off the pier and flailing around in the sea below, laughing her head off.  
"Crazy woman..." I called down to her. This only made her laugh more.  
Ten minutes later she called up to me. "Tonyyy! Hellllp!"  
So I had to be a good fiancé and go and save her.  
And brought her in here. Where she fell asleep and told me she loved me. My heart just about stopped.  
I looked over at Emily's sleeping form. How could one girl cause me to go through turmoil?  
And I said it back as well?! Straight away! I hit my hand against my head and closed my eyes, finally falling asleep some time later.


	17. Good and bad surprises

Chapter 17

Emily's POV

"Why did I have so much tequila..." I groaned as I staggered out of the bathroom.  
Tony shook his head sympathetically, "You kept saying 'Screw my parents, let's get wasted!'"  
I swallowed two aspirin, "Sounds bad."  
Tony looked up at the ceiling, his expression wistful.  
"What?" I said.  
"It's amazing how eager someone can be to get out of their own clothes sometimes."  
My eyes widened, "Oh no... I didn't, did I?!"  
Tony nodded slowly, "Yes, you did. And me as well."  
"Did we...?"  
Tony looked surprisingly awkward, normally he was perfectly fine with discussing that. It was just me who was a bit awkward.  
"Uh, no."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I didn't think it would be a good idea to sleep with somebody who was unconscious."  
I bit my lip, "Oh. Right. Sorry."  
Tony shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine."  
I opened my mouth to say something else but instead I had to run for another trip to the bathroom. The third one this morning.

After a couple of hours of sleeping, complaining and more sleeping, we decided to try and brave the restaurant on the beach.

Tony's POV

Emily looked great, even if she was still a little pale and tired, in a light blue sundress which blew up as a gust of wind came from the sea.  
She hurried to cover herself up. "Marilyn Monroe moment." she said grinning awkwardly.  
I smiled and slipped my arm around her shoulders as we walked towards the restaurant.  
The waiter seated us at a table which looked out over the sea and we sat, looking at the menus.  
Emily winced as a large whole fish was carried past to the next table. I couldn't help but notice that she'd taken her shoes off underneath the table. It was another one of her little quirks, I was discovering a new one almost every week and found them all adorable.

At the end of the meal, I paid and we walked slowly back along the sandy road to the house. As we passed the pier, I vividly recalled the last time I'd stood there. I grabbed Emily's hand and (gently as I could) pulled her over to it.

"Follow me."

She didn't struggle or question why. She just followed me, looking up at me slightly amused. She trusted me. It made me feel quite strange.

"Why are we-"

I stopped her question with a long kiss. For that time, it felt like everything else had melted away and it was just me and her.

"Emily..." I stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I love you."

She smiled graciously. "I love you too."

Then I couldn't stop smiling.

I lifted her up by her waist and spun her round.

"Put me down, you idiot!" She laughed, "This is so cliche, it's unbelievable!"

Emily and I were walking back to the house, and everything was clouded with a happy golden light. Through it, I thought I saw someone standing outside the house. It was a man.

Emily's POV

Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him. Even my mother would be preferable at this moment.


	18. Electricity

Chapter 18

How the hell did he even find out where I was?!  
I turned to Tony quickly.  
"Okay, I know this guy. He's an ass, my ex. He'll demand loads of stuff and probably try to hit on me." I hissed.  
Tony glared at him. "I'd like to see him try."  
I turned his head back to me and his expression softened.  
"You're so sexy whenever you get protective..." I whispered.  
Tony bit his lip, but I could see he was smirking.  
"Come on." I hissed, turning around and walking back as quietly as I could. "Try not to attract attention to yourself."  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Tony whispered in my ear.  
I nudged him, "Shut up..." But I couldn't help but smile.  
"Look." I hissed as I spotted a fancy dress shop. "In here."

We emerged from the shop about half an hour later.  
"Totally inconspicuous." I said, satisfied.  
Tony peered over the top of his sunglasses. "Are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Now let's get out of here."  
We walked quickly and as inconspicuously as possible, which looked pretty stupid to be honest. We manager to sneak past Dave without him recognising.  
"God, he must be dumb." Tony said as we drove away as quickly as we could.  
I nodded, "Yeah, he is."

We already had most of our stuff with us in the car but one of us would probably have to go back later to get it. But anyway...  
Tony stretched, "Where now?"  
I sighed, "Home?"  
Tony looked back at the sign which read 'Welcome to Pennsylvania', "Didn't this used to be your home?"  
I sighed again, sadder this time. "Not really. I left as soon as I could and never looked back."  
Tony put his arm around me.  
"Y'know, I was always the disappointment kid, I think."  
"Why? You're brilliant, how could you be a disappointment?" Tony said, kissing my head.  
"Thanks... but my mom and dad always seemed to prefer my sister."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... y'know, she was always the perfect who did everything right, and I mean everything, I remember she did ballet, freaking horse riding, drama, music, math, science, everything..." I trailed off.  
Tony stayed quiet, listening.  
"My brother was better though, I could always rely on him to do worse." I smiled. "He didn't care about school or anything, when he doubled out of college, my mom called me and invited me over to Christmas dinner! To her, that's like here you're accepted into the family, simply because your brother is making you look better in comparison." I laughed to myself. "Me and Chris turned up to that dinner dressed as cheerleaders."  
Tony grinned, "I bet you made a hot cheerleader."  
I nodded, "Chris... not so much."  
Tony laughed, "I'm trying not to imagine that, oh my god!"  
I face-palmed, giggling hysterically.

I collapsed onto the bed, Tony beside me.  
"I don't think I will ever be able to move again." He said. "Why do journeys have to take so long?"  
"Ssshh..." I mumbled into the duvet. "Trying to sleep here."  
"Oh right, sorry." He said.

About ten hours later, I stirred, wrapped up in the blankets. I reached out for Tony but I couldn't feel anyone beside me. I sat up slowly, stretching and blinking. "Tony?" I called.  
He walked in, wearing a towel. If I was standing up I would probably have to sit down just then.  
"Morning baby," he said, grinning.  
I smiled, standing up once I was sure it was safe for me to do so without falling over. "Good morning." I said, stretching my arms. "You're up early."  
"I went for a run." Tony explained.  
I spluttered, astounded. "You went for a run? How?! I can barely walk let alone run!"  
Tony grinned, "I guess I'm more used to late nights than you are."

"Oh yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Try me."

"I was intending to..." Tony said, walking over to me. "But don't you want some coffee first?"  
I shook my head, "I'm awake enough, now.

It was true, it felt as though someone had given me an electric shock and I felt wide awake.

"Alright then..."

And without another word, Tony took me in his arms and the electricity intensified, giving me the energy to kiss him back.


	19. Weird news for the hopeless romantic

Chapter 19

"I'm the son of rage and love!" I sang as I jumped around the room, head banging, speakers on full blast. Tony was out, he said he was going to organize a venue for the wedding. Jarvis interrupted the song, turning it down.

"Miss Hunt, there is a man at the door." it said.

I rolled my eyes, "Jarvis, don't turn down my music!"

"The man says he needs to see you urgently."

I sighed, "Well... shit."

I turned off the music reluctantly and slunk downstairs.

I opened the door and saw Dave standing there. Oh no, not again. I prepared myself for the begging and pleading, picking out suitable insults and karate moves if necessary.

He smiled when he saw me, "Em!"

He gave me a hug.

He stepped back to reveal... Alice.

I stared at her and she smiled back at me. What the hell were these two doing together?  
Alice held out her hand to me, showing off a shiny silver ring on her finger.

My best friend and my ex... were ENGAGED?!

I had to invite them in for "brunch". I hate brunch. It's just a boring thing that isn't breakfast or lunch. It is too big to be a snack and it's annoying. I'm starting to think I care way too much about brunch. I need to get out more.

Eventually I managed to drag Alice off to the bedroom to question her.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded

Alice shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her. She shoved me.

"Emily! You're turning into your mother!"

I pulled a face. "Ew. Sorry. It's just a bit weird for me."

"Ok, well..." Alice lowered her voice, going all shy and blushing. "He turned up at my place a while ago. He said he'd just been out with you and you'd broken up with him. I thought, y'know, fair enough, she likes Tony. So he was pretty messed up about it and we talked for ages and ages and..."

"And?" I said, raising an eyebrow, dreading what could be coming next.

"We..." She made some descriptive hand gestures.

I wrinkled my nose. "God..."

"But then... a couple of weeks ago, when you were just setting off for your glorious home town, he turned up again." Alice said, sounding excited.  
"He said he had thought about what happened, and he thought that he had always liked something about me and it took that night to realise that I was the most amazing woman in the world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. And then he pulled out a ring and I said yes!"

I closed my eyes, comparing Dave's proposal to Tony's. No competition. Tony's was 1000 times better. To me at least.

"But then a few days later, I started to feel really sick. I thought it was food poisoning and I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant! With twins!"  
I gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Alice shook her head. I'd hadn't seen her look so happy since she had found a hat for her cat which said "Worship me peasants" on it and a miniature Doctor Who t shirt with a picture of a fez.

As long as she was happy, I guess.

All the same, I was pretty glad when Dave and Alice stopped boring me with their soppy stories about each other and decided to leave.  
"Dave said he looked for you in Pennsylvania but he thought you'd already left. Oh and I found this on your doorstep. Looked important." Alice said as she stepped out of the front door, handing me a brown wrapped package.

I waved for about 3 seconds then shut the door quickly and ran to the couch to collapse on it and make groaning noises about the weirdness and confusing ways of my life.

I tore open the package eventually and found a pair of my underwear, Tony's Sex Pistols t shirt, and my camera. The landlord of the house must have sent them back. I spent the next few hours looking at the photos on my camera of the day we'd been horse riding, swimming, and I'd woken up the next day with a headache like there were 65 car alarms going off in my head all at once.

I didn't know who had taken the pictures but they showed Tony and I standing in the stables, trying to decide on which horses to pick.  
I remember I wanted to rename my horse Daisy and teach it how to moo like a cow but Tony didn't think that was a very good idea because Daisy was bad tempered and male.

After we'd been to the ER, I played a little game. Every time the men at the table around us said a cheesy chat up line, take a shot of tequila. That happened 8 times. After that I was too tipsy to count past how many I could see on my hand which varied a lot as my vision swam and blurred.  
I got to the last two pictures. In the first one, I was kissing Tony. His expression was shocked, as thought someone had just told him that he'd just discovered something amazing. The last picture was of Tony carrying a wet and shivering me back along the pier. I wasn't exactly proud of this one. I was clinging to him, my eyes screwed shut, looking about 5 years old. Tony looked weary but happy. He was looking down at me with an annoyed but very tender almost... almost loving expression. Then I remembered.

"Love you too."

"I love you Emily." Tony had said to me.

I clutched my camera to my chest, lying on the couch, dreaming about what it would be like to be married to a guy who loved me. Really truly loved me. Me and nobody else.

I'm a hopeless romantic, ok?


	20. The dress and the whipped cream

Chapter 20

I next woke up on my bed and for a second I panicked because I didn't know how I'd got there but then I realised Tony must have carried me in. I had some vague sleepy recollection of it. I sat up as Tony walked in, looking awesome in a Bring Me The Horizon t shirt.  
I opened my mouth to say good morning but clamped my hand over my mouth and bolted to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit me.  
Tony called into me through the closed door, "You ok?"  
"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "Just great."  
I heard Tony give a low chuckle. I rinsed my mouth out and opened the door, leaning against the door frame.  
Tony looked at me, arms folded, one eyebrow raised. Sass.  
"Well?" He said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
I groaned and gave a pathetic whimper, falling against Tony's chest. He sighed and hugged me to him.

I lay down on the couch and half watched Tony eat his lunch as I wrote wedding invitations. They were simple, a light blue colour with white writing. I wasn't having lunch because I was going to eat later with Alice.

Then I remembered I was scheduled to go shopping for dresses with Alice in fifteen minutes. I scrambled to my feet and put on my shoes. I dragged a comb through my hair and was just hurrying out of the bathroom when I ran into Tony.

"Hey, where are you rushing off to?" He said.

"To meet Alice." I said, hitching my messenger bag further up my shoulder.

My sunglasses were pushed up onto my head. Tony pulled me to him and kissed me.

Part of me turned into the wicked witch of the west, "I'm melting!"

Part of me said, "Come here, you sexy little..."

You get the picture.

I managed to pull myself away after what felt like 10 years of heaven.

"What was that for?" I said, panting a little.

Tony grinned, pushing my sunglasses down over my eyes and gently pushed me towards the door. I didn't want to leave at that moment. I pouted and clung to him.

He chuckled and shook his head, nudging me towards the door.  
I sighed and walked outside to my car. I started to car and drove to the shop to meet Alice, but one part of me was still back at the house with Tony. I sighed quietly as I pulled up outside the shop. Alice was standing there, waiting for me, her black hair tied up in an inpatient bun at the back of her head, her pink shirt stretched over her baby bump. I got out of the car, swinging my messenger bag onto my shoulder.

"Okay," I said to Alice as I walked up to her, "Let's do this."

Two hours of fruitless searching later, I was sitting, wincing at my sore feet, halfway through a cheese and ham panini.

"So, basically you thought you were going to melt on the floor?" Alice said.

"Yeah." I said, sighing dreamily, leaning my chin on my hand. "He was so nice when I was sick this morning too."

"Wait," Alice raised an eyebrow. "You were sick this morning?"

"Yeah." I said casually, taking a bite of my panini. "So what?"

"You might be..." Alice trailed off, looking at me accusingly.

I shook my head. "No way."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" I said. But in truth, I wasn't entirely sure. It was a possibility.  
Wow. It was freaky.

After we'd finished our lunch, I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. I reached up to fix my hair and I glanced at Alice. She was staring at my stomach.

"Do you mind?" I said, turning to face her.

Alice pulled a face, "Sorry."

She was pretty big herself, the twins due in a while, it freaked me out a bit.

We walked down the street, back to our cars. I glanced up and saw, through the window of an old vintage clothes shop, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I yelled at Alice and we ran inside the shop. Well, I ran. Alice sort of waddled.

"I need this dress!" I said as I twirled around in the mirror, looking at it. It was simple, yet incredibly detailed. if you looked close enough you could see it had tiny jewels sewn into the skirt to make it sparkle when it moved. The neck was low but not too low, curved in with lilac rose buds along the hem.

"It is amazing." Alice said.

I looked over at the sales assistant, "I'll take it."

We got a matching veil and tiara and I drove back to the house.

"Tony?" I called as I threw my bag down on the table in the kitchen. There was no answer.  
Sighing, I went to the sink and got a glass of water.

I was leaning against the counter, drinking my water when Tony appeared in front of me.  
"Where do you always disappear to?" I asked him.

He replied with a kiss. He lifted me up onto the counter and pressed me down onto it.

A minute or two later, I heard my phone ringing.

Tony groaned, "Don't answer it."

"It might be important..." I bit my lip. "I'll be one second."

I stood up and walked over to my bag, pulled my phone out and pressed it to my ear, "What?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mother." My mother said coldly.  
Shit. I looked up at Tony and mouthed, "My mom."

He pulled a face and walked over to the fridge and started searching in it.  
I turned away. "Sorry, mom." I said awkwardly. "Why are you calling?"  
Why did I even give you my number?"

"I was just wondering when I'm going to be receiving an invitation to your wedding."

"My wedding?"

"You're getting married, aren't you?" My mother said impatiently.

"Yes, I just... You want to come?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, why wouldn't I want to come?"

"It's just, y'know Tony and stuff..." I said, even more awkwardly.

"Yes. Well. Your father and I are your parents so we only thought it right that we should attend the wedding of our eldest daughter."

Oh, yeah. We're related. Damn DNA! I'd had some tests done just to make sure because I was sure I was adopted. But unfortunately not.

"I'm sending out the invitations tomorrow, mom." I said.

"That's a bit late, you should send out your invitations..." I lost interest in what she was saying because I glanced up at Tony and he was advancing on me, carrying a bottle of champagne and a can of whipped cream. Oh god.

"Okay, mom. I've got to go now, bye!" I said loudly, giggling as Tony picked me up.

"But Emily!" She protested.

"Bye!" I called, hanging up and throwing my phone aside as Tony carried me off to the bedroom.


	21. Rise and shine and argue

Chapter 21

"We've got to repeat last night some time in the future." Tony grinned.  
I nodded, "Definitely. It was just." I stopped. Tony looked over at me.  
"One second." I said and ran to the bathroom. I came back a couple of minutes later, rubbing my eyes blearily.  
Tony looked at me suspiciously, "Are you okay?"  
"I... yes... I don't know." I sighed and sat down on the bed. Tony moved over to sit beside me.  
He didn't ask me if I was pregnant or not. I didn't how to answer him if he did so I was sort of glad he didn't.

"Out of bed, rise and shine!" Alice chorused.  
"No..." I groaned and turned over, pulling the covers further over my head. Alice pulled the covers off of me, "Come on, it's your wedding day!"  
I lay on my back, and sighed, "Why couldn't you have got married first? Then at least one of us would have a clue what the hell we were doing."  
"Well, then you're lucky you've got me here, aren't you girls?" A voice said from the door.  
I jumped and sat bolt upright. "Mom?!"  
"I thought I should help out with the precedings, help you up the aile etc."  
"Oh no, mom. We're fine, really. We've got everything under control."  
"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "Then tell me Emily, where is your dress?"  
I looked around the room. I looked at Alice. She looked baffled.  
I sighed and said reluctantly, "I don't know."  
"We better find it then." My mother said. "Alice, find your own dress. Emily, go and get washed and brush your hair. Pablo and Nina are outside to do your hair and makeup."  
"Uh, mom. I'm quite capable of doing my own makeup, I've been doing it for 14 years."  
My mother stopped for a split second. "You wore makeup when you were 14?!" She said, outraged. "I thought your eyelashes were just growing!"  
"Nope! AND I went to Kevin's house party when you were away in Majorca!" I said daringly.  
My mother gasped, "So I'm guessing you weren't sick the next day because of food poisoning!"  
"Of course not!"  
"You were foolish and reckless!" My mother accused.  
"I was repressed and controlled by you and dad!" I said and slammed into the bathroom.

I came out ten minutes later. My mother was still standing there looking worried for me, something I'd never seen her do before.


	22. Screw you, Pablo!

Chapter 22

I'd been sick. I'd tried to keep it quiet but mom must have heard.

"Emily," she said quietly. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." I said, scared, slumping against the door.

"Here, take this test." She handed me a test. Where the hell did she get that?

I sighed and went into the bathroom.

I stared at the two lines on the test in front of me. Positive.

"Mom!" I yelled.  
She pushed open the door and hurried over, Alice right behind her.

"Well?" She said anxiously.

I nodded and held up the test. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Better now than ten years ago." My mother said, smiling and patted my shoulder, which for her was very caring and affectionate.

"When are you going to tell Tony?" Alice said.

"Now, I suppose..." I said, apprehension flooding me.

"You can't see him before the wedding!" My mother exclaimed, horrified.

"But mom, this is important!"

"No arguments!"

"But!"

"No! Out to Pablo and Nina, go on! Both of you!" And she chivvied Alice and I out of the room.

I paced, trying not to fiddle with my hair. I tapped my feet. So nervous. Ecstatic, but nervous.  
I was marrying Tony. At long last.  
Then, to my left the doors opened and Alice walked into the hall. I hadn't seen the hall yet, everything had been organised secretly so it would be a surprise.

I was beckoned forward a minute later by Chris. Dad couldn't give me away, because he was still resentful towards Tony and he'd broken his ankle playing golf so he couldn't walk without crutches.

Chris gave me a grin and squeezed my hand. Then the doors opened and we walked forwards.  
I breathed in the warm smell of honeysuckle and looked around at everybody, my friends and family. Rhodey was standing and I saw him mouth, "You're a very lucky man."

Tony grinned, a little bashful. The Tony I'd met ten years ago would never be bashful. He had changed so much. And I loved him even more for it.

I flicked up my veil. Tony bit his lip, looking at me. We exchanged rings and said our vows.

Tony's POV

She looked so beautiful, standing there. I knew I was about to marry the best woman I'd even met.

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Emily Natalia Hunt, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Natalia? Hadn't heard that before.

"I do." I said.

"And do you, Emily, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Emily said, her cheeks flushing that delicate pink shade that always makes me smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"I don't need to be told twice." I whispered.

Emily smiled and I kissed her. Everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

"It's our first dance." Emily whispered in my ear, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd and onto the middle of the floor. I pulled her close and we started to sway as some soppy love song started to play.

Emily put her forehead against mine and whispered, "Tony, I need to tell you something."

"Please don't say you want a divorce." I replied, grinning.

She giggled and shook her head. She leaned in and whispered in my ear very quietly so only I could hear.  
"I'm pregnant."

WHAT?!

* * *

***laughs evilly***

**Don't worry, I'll update asap! ;)**

**xxx**


	23. I saw it on Tumblr once

Chapter 23

Emily's POV

Tony's eyes widened. He waited until the song was over then gently pulled me over to a side door and into a room. He moved so carefully, it was as if he thought I was a china doll that might break if he wasn't extremely careful.

"Really? How long have you known?" He questioned.  
"I only found out this morning. I wanted to tell you but my mom was like no it's bad luck! Stupid b-"

Tony interrupted me with a kiss.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said.

"Are you... pleased?" I said nervously.

"Yeah!" Tony grinned.

"Oh thank god." I breathed out, relieved.

From the next room I heard people calling my name. I walked in and was beckoned onto the stage and a microphone was thrust into my hand.  
Tony stood in front of the stage, looking over up at me. A very familiar song started playing.  
I face-palmed, laughing and shaking my head, "No way! I'm not singing!"

"Oh come on!" Alice yelled.

I rolled my eyes and held up the microphone and sang a note. The crowd went nuts.  
I gave up and sang the song;

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you."

Tony grinned.

"Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you."

The track took over and I jumped down from the stage into Tony's arms (easier said than done in a wedding dress) and danced for what felt like hours, and it probably was.

We stood side by side, staring at the four poster bed, covered in rose petals.  
"Well... what now?" Tony said.

"Come here." I took his hand and kicked off my shoes.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow and obeying.

"I saw this on Tumblr once, I think." I said, stepping onto the bed. Tom stepped on beside me and stood looking at me as if I'd gone nuts.

"Maybe some music would help." I said and flicked on the CD player with the remote.

American Idiot started playing. I bounced up and down, grabbing Tony's hands and he jumped as well.

We were dancing around like kids and laughing our heads off. Finally we collapsed exhausted.

"How do people hook up so much on their wedding night, I mean, I'm exhausted!" I said, panting.  
"I know." Tony said. "But..." He turned to me. "We could give it a go."  
I grinned, "Alright then."

"Um, maybe I could try..."

"No, no, no don't!"

"Let me just..."

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Turn the light on!"

Tony turned the light on and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Was that Nina person in the navy? She sure ties bows tight."

It had been twenty minutes and we still hadn't got the dress off.

"I have an idea." I said and walked over to the chest of drawers. I pulled out some scissors.

"Don't cut up the dress!" Tony said, horrified.

"No!" I reached behind me and cut down the row of bows at the back of the dress. I wriggled out of the corset and skirts and stood finally, free.

"Oh thank god." Tony said. "Now we can do what wedding nights are meant for which is-" he suddenly gave a huge yawn.

"Or we could just sleep?" I suggested.

"Good idea." Tony said.

I climbed into bed beside him and we curled up together.

"Night Mrs Stark." Tony whispered.

"Night." I replied, closing my eyes.


	24. The perfect carbonara

Chapter 24

_7 months later... _

I was lying, reading a book. Tony was preparing dinner; trying to perfect carbonara for about the fifth time this week. I said he should get out more but he refused to leave me. He was so jumpy too. If I so much as winced at the slightest thing he would set Jarvis to send for a doctor.

Tony's POV

In my eyes, Emily was just as beautiful as ever, only slightly bigger.

"Tony!" Emily called over to me. "Come here a second!"

"One second." I called back, stirring the pasta sauce.

"Tony!" Emily yelled, sounding panicked.

I dropped the spoon and ran to her. She was doubled over, breathing hard.  
Oh god.

"Now?! But it's not due yet!"

"I know that but it seems this one is as impatient as you are!" Emily snapped.

"Jarvis!" I said.

"Mrs Stark seems to be in some distress sir, shall I call an ambulance?"

"Jarvis, fire up the jet."

"The jet?" Emily said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's quicker." I said, helping her stand up.

She winced as another contraction hit her. It hurt me, to see her in so much pain. I helped her upstairs to the jet and inside. I called Rhodey and Alice. They both said they would be there as soon as they could. Rhodey appeared almost instantly in his suit and insisted that I drive the jet while he gave Emily painkillers. She relaxed a little, but still found it hard to sit down.  
We arrived at the hospital and Emily was rushed into a ward. The rest was a blur apart from Emily on a trolley bed, taking my hand in her weak hand and saying she loved me.

5 hours later, I ran out of the room and found Rhodey.

"Man, I'm a dad!" I said.

"Finally!" He said and Alice and him followed me into the room where Emily and our new daughter were.

Emily's POV

The feeling was indescribable. This little person in my arms was mine. She had long dark eyelashes and the most amazing big hazel eyes which were barely open. Her little nails on her tiny starfish hands were the size of small beads. Alice, Rhodey and Tony came in. Alice gasped and beamed at me, exactly the same thing that I had done when I'd seen her twins for the first time. One blonde and one black-haired, both with bright blue eyes and big smiles. They had been born not long after the wedding, just after we'd come back from the honeymoon and been hounded by the papers about the baby.

"She's so tiny." She said quietly.

"Yeah." I said, looking down at the baby in my arms.

Tony had been so overcome when he saw the baby I thought he might cry but he managed not to. I did, a little.

After everyone had gone and my mum and dad had visited and held the baby and I'd slept for about 12 hours, it was time to decide on a name.

"Nothing stupid." I said.

"Obviously. Any letters in mind?" Tony said, pacing slowly.

"M?"

"Megan?" He suggested.

"Nah."

"Mackenzie?"

"Hell no."

"Melody?" Tony said, scrolling down a list of names on his phone.

"Hm. Yeah, that sounds good." I said casually.

"It's weird, choosing a name for someone else like this."

"I know." I said, staring up at the ceiling. "So weird."

"Madison!" I said after a minute.

"Yes!" Tony said.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Madison Natalia Stark."

"That sounds awesome." Tony hugged me.

"So that's what we're calling our daughter." I said, looking over at her sleeping."

"Yep." Tony said, sounding wistful and gazing at her also.

The crying started again. I groaned and opened my eyes. Tony stirred beside me. We both turned our heads and looked at each other.

"Want another kid next year?" I said.

"Maybe the year after. Or the year after that." He said.

And we both pulled back the covers and ran to Madison.

_** THE END **_

* * *

** Probably... If you want me to do an extra little chapter on different baby/toddler/child moments then just drop me a PM or in a review. Otherwise I'll get started on the SEQUEL! Yes, I'm not leaving you guys hanging for long, don't worry. **

**JA xxx**


End file.
